


Orlando Files

by park3rborn



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Airplanes, F/M, First Dates, Grocery Shopping, cringe fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-11
Updated: 2009-11-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/park3rborn/pseuds/park3rborn
Summary: Want to return to the cringe-era of the late 2000s in fanfiction? Read this! A twelve-year old's rendition of real person fiction. Apparently, I wrote this in 2009 and found it fit to email to myself under a pseudonym. The title is what it was titled in my email.The protagonist finds herself running into Orlando Bloom.





	Orlando Files

**Author's Note:**

> I've only done minor edits for basic spelling and some spacing, but otherwise it is as I found it, unwillingly, in the depths of my old email. Truly, this belongs in the MOMA. This is a disaster of a work but you know what you're getting into. Godspeed.

It's Saturday afternoon and you're at the grocery store picking up a few odds and ends including some DvDs and toilet paper. You stop in the fruits and vegetable aisle and start to feel and smell the strawberries. Yum! They're your fav. Then you hear a familiar voice behind you say... 'How's the selection today?' You turn around and see that it is Orlando Bloom! He's just standing there smiling at you. Orlando tells you that strawberries are his favorite. 'Holey swiss cheese!' you say. 'They're mine too!' 'I wonder what else we have in common?' Orlando says. You can't help but smile. You and Orlando get to talking and you find out that you have a lot in common, including the fact that you both like running! Orlando then asks you if you want to get together later tonight for dinner. You're stunned but manage to reply rather calmly...'You can count on it!!' You give Orlando your address and he says that he'll pick you up at 7. You say goodbye and then rush home to figure out what to wear on your date. You decide on your favorite blue dress because it makes you look incredibly pretty.

When Orlando arrives he looks absolutely beautiful in a black shirt and a pair of black denim pants. He hands you a bouquet of roses, kisses you on your cheek, and tells you that you look awesome. You ask him where you're going for dinner and he tells you that it's a surprise. You walk out to his car, a black Dodge Ram, and he opens the passenger door for you. You get in and notice that it smells a little like muffins. Orlando drives you to Kountry Kitchen and says 'Surprise!' He tells you that this is his favorite restaurant. When you walk in, everyone turns to Orlando and says 'Howdy Orli!' It seems he's a regular here. You get an intimate table in the corner and Orlando orders a bottle of Sprite. You order the toast and the roasted horse. Orlando gets a plate of pancakes. You enjoy your wonderful dinner while listening to Orlando as he tells you about his dog Maude and his new pet puppy named Legolas. Before you know it, it's 10 o'clock and Orlando explains that he has to go home and get to bed because he has a big day of running tomorrow. He drives you home and walks you to your door. He tells you that he had a wonderful time and asks if you want to go out again. Your reply of course is Of course! Wouldn't miss it for the world! Orlando then lays his hand on your shoulder and gives you a passionate kiss. As he's leaving he says 'Goodbye Misty, I'll talk to you tomorrow.' Your night with Orlando is over and it will be one that you'll never forget!

 You boarded the plane at the airport, happy to be heading back home after visiting your friend Legolas in Mirkwood. Shortly after take off the pilot's voice comes over the loud speaker, 'Hi everyone we have reached an altitude of 12 feet and you can all feel free to remove your seat belts and walks about the cabin. We have 5 hours left so enjoy the flight.' You sigh and remind yourself to stop biting your nails because your nervous. As the stewardess passes, you ask for a Diet Coke and she pulls one out of the cart and hands it to you. She moves down the aisle, 2 rows ahead of you, where she stands, you can hear a familiar voice. With another sip of your Diet Coke you dismiss the idea to being a figment of your amazing imagination. 

  
In the back of the plane you overhear a conversation. A pretty, short looking woman says, 'My seat was supposed to be C-23, on the aisle.' As you turn back, you see the stewardess looking over her ticket and saying, 'Oh my goodness! Yes, it is.' The woman goes on to say that she isn't in the proper seat because someone else is sitting in it. That's when you almost choke on your Diet Coke realizing that seat C-23 is the one you're in, which also happens to be the one you're not supposed to be in. Your actual seat is A-23 up at the front. You think to yourself, 'Oh snap!' then gracefully you get up and have a short and informative conversation with the two women before the stewardess points you to your A-23 seat. 

  
Gathering your carry-on luggage and laptop in your arms, you are re-assigned to seat A-23. Not being able to see over the top of your green bag in your arms you can only hear the voice in front of you saying, 'Here, let me help you with that.' A pair of gentle hands reach up, take the top bag off your pile and help you to load it with the rest into the compartment above the seats. Once free of your baggage you are able to stand shoulder to shoulder with this tall and handsome stranger. It's then that you discover that he is actually not a stranger at all. Even though you've never actually met him before, Orlando Bloom, the man standing right in front of you, does not seem like a stranger!   
You both sit down side by side in your seats and start a awesome conversation. Orlando folds the script he was reading onto his lap and looks you in the eyes, 'So, where are you headed?' You explain that you're taking this flight to Wellington then taking a commuter jet to Woodbridge in order to get home in time for work on Friday. He mentions that he has to be back at work Friday too, and you both keep up a fun conversation until the plane lands at Wellington. Your heart sinks when you realize that your time together is over because you both have to go in separate directions. 

  
Orlando stands up and helps you with your bags. Standing at the end of the flight terminal you note to yourself that you've just had the most daydreamy conversation of your life, as of yet. As you both begin your goodbyes, Orlando takes out a pen and asks for your cheek. When he takes it he tilts your cheek up towards his lips and brushes it against your skin in a kiss. Following that, while you check to make sure you're still awake, Orlando then writes down a series of numbers on your shoulder explaining that this is his hotel number, 'If you'd like to, I'd like to see you again. This is where you can reach me.' Then with his shoulders shrugged in a cute good-bye look, he bends down and scoops his warm arms around you in a amazing hug. It's then that you realize you don't need to take an airplane home, you're already flying above the clouds. 

The computers at work were on the blink again today so your boss decides to give you a 3 hour lunch break until the computers are fixed. You decide to go ahead and have lunch at Arbys. You hadn't noticed just how lonely it sounded to say 'Party of one' until now. Despite that, you slide hungrily into the huge booth while the greeter leaves you with a menu. You study it, quietly admiring the burger and order it when the waiter comes by.

  
You lean your head back, take in a slow breath, and close your eyes for what seems like only a moment. You can feel a swish of air pass by you as the waiter scurries by. From behind, you can smell the scent of burger being delivered to the booth behind you. In only a matter of moments, the smell of the burger becomes stronger and is mixed with a hint of... Head and Shoulders. A strange sense that someone is watching you overcomes you to the point where you open your eyes. Suddenly your heart nearly stops beating, you immediately recognize the brown eyes staring down into yours and you know exactly who those eyes belong to.

  
Orlando Bloom is holding the plate of burger and smiles, 'I think this is yours, I ordered the fries.' Awe struck, you exclaim to yourself, 'Save me it's Orlando Bloom.' but manage to hide your shock under a calm exterior and you smile back, 'Yeah, it is.' Orlando nods then gracefully and quickly places the plate down on the table, 'I thought so. I heard you ordering earlier.' His cheek flushed slightly. 

  
You practically trip over your words to say 'Thank you.' Orlando then puts his hands in his pockets and begins to walk back to his booth when you stick your hand out to shake his. When he captures it and holds it against his own, you say, 'I'm Misty' He keeps your hand in his until he finishes saying, 'Misty, it's nice to meet you, I'm Orlando, but my you can call me Orli. All my friends do.' He daydreamily releases your hand and you say, 'Hi Orli', and before you can stop yourself you hear your own voice saying out loud, 'Would you like to join me?' With a quick nod Orlando slides into the opposite side of your booth and gives you a grin, 'I'd love to.' You could feel that this lunch was going to be one of the best of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> My personal favorite is the altitude of 12 feet. I feel like it must have been a typo, but I'm letting it stand. 
> 
> I'm currently going through all of my old, handwritten fanfiction and I'm uploading it. So, if you loved this blast to the past, you might actually enjoy what's coming up next.


End file.
